Family Legacy
by Blankita23
Summary: A couple of years after Urizen fight and the escape of Dante and Vergil out of the underworld, Nero decided to dissapeard and lose contact with his father and uncle. Now, it's all about to change after a sudden call to Devil May Cry shop from Kyrie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family

1 month ago…

Telephone ringing…

Dante: Devil May Cry!

Female voice: Dante… it's me, Kyrie. I need your help.

—- 

"_Are you sure this is a good idea, brother?"_ Asked Vergil. _"I'm not sure how Nero will react having us both interfering on this."_

"_Both? Or just you?…are you seriously asking me this? I know we both have different meaning of what family is, but remember that it's your son we're talking about here. No matter how much he "might" hate you, he still need our help. Both of us." -_Answered Dante. _"Now please, brother…keep your irritating comments to yourself when we get inside…Kyrie doesn't need that right now."_

"_I'll behave Dante"_ \- Said Vergil through his teeth. The truth is…he was feeling a bit nervous to be here. After what happened between them, Vergil wasn't sure he will be welcomed so easily. But Dante was right, not matter how annoying that is, Nero is family…his son…and if he was on trouble, there's no doubt he'll help.

Dante proceed to knock the door, and a beautiful but sad young woman opens.

"_Oh Dante, you're here! Please come inside, thank you for coming!"_

Dante: _"Hi Kyrie, nice to see you again."_

Kyrie looking at Dante's companion and seeing the familiar resemble: _"You must be Vergil, nice to finally meet you. I can see now that Nero does look like you…or at least your face expression. He makes that one quite often when he's focusing on something."_

Vergil gave her a brief smile and thought she looked quite beautiful and she seemed affectionately warm. She immediately brought him thoughts of somebody else, which he tried quickly to brush out of his mind.

Dante: _"I thought Vergil can help us in here, hope it's okay."_

Kyrie: _"I appreciate it, right now we need all the help we can get."_

Dante: _"So tell us, what's going on. Where's Nero? You seemed on the phone quite shaken." _Said Dante, while he sat on the big sofa.

Vergil was looking the surrounding. The house seemed a bit small but somehow you could feel the warmness in it.

Kyrie: _"It's a long story, but first I need to show you something."_

Kyrie went to her bedroom and brought with her a picture, while Dante and Vergil looked at each other with curious face.

Kyrie gave to Dante the picture. On it, it was a little girl with a bright smile and white hair. That familiar white hair….

Kyrie: _"This is Eva, our daughter. She's only 3 and she was kidnapped by a demon."_

Dante: _"Daughter? Yours? And Nero? When that happened?…I mean…how come we didn't know? Brother did you know something?"_

Daughter? Were she is granddaughter then? Vergil was shocked, he just found out a few years back that he had a son and now suddenly he has a granddaughter too? But for some reason, he had this strange feeling of proud and something else he couldn't quite describe. Could that be that thing humans talk about? Love?

He took the picture out of Dante's hands. He needed to see better. She looked completely like Nero, and he couldn't shake away the feeling of happiness of her looking a bit like him too. The white hair, the blue eyes, she was his descendant and he couldn't wait to meet her. To hold her. To have her in her life. He felt somehow that this will be his opportunity to make amends with his past but mostly with Nero.

Vergil: _"Tell us what happened."_

Kyrie: _"When I found out I was pregnant, Nero and I decided to hide it. We needed to protect her, the word of Nero being the descendant of Sparda was out already after finding out he's your son. Both of you have made quite the enemies already, if we added Sparda himself and even Nero….we decided to keep her in secret, not ideal but at least until she was old enough to learn how to defend herself. We weren't sure if she'll carry the demon DNA that all of you share, until a few months ago when she started to develop it."_

Dante: _"Demon blood? Already? That's strange…you said she's 3?"_

Kyrie: _"Yes, why is that?"_

Dante: _"Well…Vergil and I didn't develop our powers until quite late, probably about 8/9…if I remember correctly.. you see that brother? Our little granddaughter is a prodigy! She definitely has our blood!"_

Dante couldn't resist the proud feeling. Although, secretly Vergil was enjoying it too.

Vergil: _"What kind of powers she started to show?"_

Kyrie: _"At first, she was having high fevers…she was burning up so much. Nero and I didn't know what to do or what was happening. We tried to put her on ice, cold showers, everything but it didn't help. We weren't sure humans hospitals will understand. Then suddenly it stopped and she was fine. Then she started to run faster than a normal kid of her age, and strength…she could pick up the dinner table by herself and things like that. Seeing all of that, just made Nero and I realised how in danger she was, if anybody would know her existence…until now."_

Kyrie started crying…"_please Dante you have to save her, if anything happens to her….she's just a kid, a baby. And she's probably scared somewhere without knowing was going on, asking were mummy and daddy are…"_

Dante: _"Kyrie, we will get her back. I promise. Tell us where Nero is, we need to find him so he can tell us if he knows something else."_

Kyrie: _"After it happened, Nero and Nico went out to find her. He calls me time to time to check on me and give me any update. So far they're right now near Capulet City."_

Vergil: _"Do you know anything about the demons that took her?"_

Kyrie: _"They came home looking like me and Nero. They called her name, they knew her. They talked like us, they moved like us. She was in the garden playing when they came for her. I was in the kitchen when I saw a figure looking like myself approaching her. I called Nero and when we went for her, they were already gone. And she didn't know. She doesn't know that those demons are not her parents. And I don't know what they're pretending to do with Eva. We're not sure if is vengeance they're planning or they just want to use her because of her demonic blood."_

Vergil: _"Eva? Nice name? Whose idea what it?"_

Kyrie: _"Mine, when I looked at her for the first time, she reminded me to your mother. I have seen her picture on Nico's records. Eva Virgilia. The second name was Nero's idea. Don't ask me why."_

Virgilia? Thought Vergil. Because of him? After everything that has happened, Nero still named his daughter after him?

Dante: _"Really? Virgilia? What was that kid thinking about? Virgilia? Couldn't find any other name?" _He rolled his eyes.

Vergil: _"Dante!"_ Said Vergil through his teeth. _"We will find her Kyrie, I promise! I will make sure she returns to you safe, no matter what it takes me."_

Dante: _"Alright brother, time to find out granddaughter."_

Vergil: _"Our granddaughter? Don't you mean my granddaughter?"_

Dante: _"I said what I said. Now deal with it."_

Vergil: "_Whatever_." Before leaving,Vergil realised he was still holding onto Eva's picture. He turned to Kyrie and asked her: _"Can I keep it?"_

Kyrie looked at him suprised. _"Yes, of course. you're her grandfather after all"._She smiled at him.

When they left Kyrie's house,Vergil vowed to himself to find her. He will return his family safe back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

**Chapter 2: Promise**

Eva woke up in her room, she had the most strange dream ever. She dreamt her mummy and daddy took her to a strange dark place surrounded by what looked like monsters but for some reason she wasn't scared of them. She was still on her bed, so she tried to get up so she could go running to mummy's and daddy's room as she did every morning. Just when she was about to open the door, mummy opened it for her. She thought that was strange, mummy never wakes up before her, but she was happy to see her so she went to hug her.

"Mummy!" Shouted of happiness, Eva. But as soon as she touched mummy she realised two things. One, mummy didnt smell that nice perfume she always wear; and two, it felt really strange.

"Mummy?" Asked Eva with confused expression. "You're not mummy"

"Clever little girl" said the false mummy. "I guess you have figured by now that I'm not your mummy", she put a lot of emphasis on the word "not". Suddenly she turned herself into something else.  
In front of Eva, it wasn't mummy anymore. Instead, it appeard this strange scary figure. She looked like a woman but her skin was pale white, with a very bright red and long hair that was covering all up to her waist and a pair of dark purple eyes. She looked like she was wearing a long black dress with small black birds heads on the tail.  
Eva was starting to feel scared by this look.  
"Where's mummy? I want to go to mummy!" Shouted Eva.  
"Silence, you foul girl!" Shouted the demon. Then she tried to change her face to a warm one and said "I'm your mummy now, and we're going to have lots of fun" smiled the demon with a very dark face.

Mummy...I want Mummy! Daddyyy!

-

Back at Devil May Cry shop, Dante was trying to explain the situation to Lady and Trish. Meanwhile, Vergil was sat on the sofa in deep silence and still holding Eva's picture.

"Lady, I need to ask you to stay with Kyrie. You need to protect her, I have the feeling if the demon can't control Eva, they might come for her" asked Dante.

"I understand, I will miss the fight though" answered Lady with a sad expression.

Dante put his hands on Lady shoulder and looked at her on the eyes. "I know, but I trust you with this. Please make sure you let Kyrie know as well, I have the feeling she won't be happy about it but she'll appreciate the company".  
"I will, Dante. I'll take some extra guns and I'll be on my way". Before leaving, she had one more thing to say, "take care of yourself, Dante. And bring her home"

For once, Dante run out of any sarcastic comments. He just looked at her and gave her a brief smile "I will, no worries".

After Lady left, Dante turned to Trish.

"Trish, you're coming with us. You know the underworld better than anyone, and you would help us to discover more about this "shape shifters" demons. I dont think I've encountered many...apart from you". Said Dante carefully.

"Well there was a group of them back in the day who worked for Mundu's wife" said Trish carefully.

Vergil lift his head after hearing this.

"Mundu's wife?" asked Vergil. "How could that be possible? He's a demon as I'm guessing was she?"

"Your father was a demon too and here you are" responded Trish. "Before your father started the whole rebellion and all of that, Mundus had planned to "marry" Belcea and have descendants. They were hoping to have an heir who can rule hell after them, and so on. Made by pure royalty blood."  
Vergil made a disgusting face "I know, sickening..but remember that they are demons after all" added Trish after seeing Vergil face.

"What happened to her after the rebellion?" Asked Dante.

"I know she was pretty wounded, she disappeared but we were sure she was dead. Otherwise she would have shown her face during these years to seek revenge for killing Mundus"

"I dont like this" said Dante. "What if she did have an heir before her "disappearance"?  
Dante looked at his brother. "We need to find Nero. We need to get more information from this".

Vergil, however, had a dark face and suddenly asked "how many years have we been fighting demons, brother?"

Dante didn't expect that question right now but he tried to answer with a confused expression "not sure, brother. More that I can remember"

"You would think that after all these years they would have learned the lesson by now. We are the sons of sparda, the legendary Dark Night. I think we have proved more than enough that we are, if I dare say, even stronger than father. How they still think they can come after us and get away with it? ...whoever is after our family, after us, they will pay. I will make sure that the entire hell watch as I ripped their body parts and hang them around. This is a lesson I'm eager to teach. To NEVER DARE TO COME AFTER US."

Dante looked at his brother and he suddenly felt for a second something he never felt before. Fear. He had never seen his brother like this. Despite all the past encounters and fights they had had, Vergil never showed such cold anger. He looked at his brother and he could see for the first time a glimpse of his father.

"We will get her back brother, we will show these demons who they're messing with since they seem to have forgotten who we are" Dante assured Vergil.

"Nero...I brought this to him. It's my fault...if something happens to his daughter, he will never forget it. He will never recover from that.." Vergil couldn't take the feeling of guilt away. Before meeting Nero, he would have never expect to be attached to anybody, except Dante but then again he didnt have a choice in that matter as they're twins. After exchanging words and even working together for a brief time, he learned to respect Nero. To feel proud of being his son, and now he felt this strange feeling of wanting to spend time with him and know him better even if he never expressed it or told him his intentions as Vergil still didnt understand why he was feeling this way.

"Well brother...you are an asshole but I dont think you still have managed to have the power to control things, as much as you would like to. There's no way you could have predicted this would happen. Plus, you didnt know you had a son until a few years back. Nero will open up, he's an idiot time to time, that got it from his uncle, but he's a good kid. Well..a man now. Cant believe still he has a kid..."

Dante put his hands on his brother shoulders and looked at him on the eyes" we will get her back and this is your chance to have Nero on your life. We know now why he decided to disappear...to protect his kid. Not because he hates you."

"Yes, we will get her back. Both of them" Vergil affirmed to his brother.

Suddenly Trish showed up and was looking suprised that the brothers were this close. She made a cough so they could notice her presence.

Dante and Vergil suddenly realised they were touching each others shoulders and broke in an awkward move.

"Well, while you ladies are there holding each other, I got a track of Nero. Morrison send me some letters he had been exchanging with Nico" she showed Dante the letters, with some scribbles on it.

"So where is he?" Asked Dante shaking away the awkward feeling.

"I've got the coordinates here, we can track them easily. Kyrie was right, they're still around Capulet City but I dont understand why they're still staying there"

"Let's move then before they decide to leave" urged Vergil.

"Alright, let's get all the arms we need first. We dont know yet what kind of demon we're dealing here" said Dante. "We're leaving tonight, I need to call Kyrie as well to let her know we will be heading towards Nero".

Vergil gave Dante a nod with his head but said nothing. Working in a team wasn't his style so he felt a bit awkward and unsure what to do. He was used to be alone and work alone. If it was up to him, he would have left hours ago with just the company of Yamato. But he knew that Nero wouldn't agree to get his help so easily. As much as he hated it, he needed Dante to difuse the situation and make Nero approve his presence.

Ever since they escaped hell, Vergil tried timidly to have some sort of contact with Nero. Whether was through Dante or the shop, he tried at least to have him on the same room. But a couple of months after his return, Nero started to change. He started to get more serious, and it looked like his thoughts were constantly somewhere else. Little he knew that it was all because he was thinking of his family, how to protect them and keep it all as a secret.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dante asked suddenly, waking Vergil out of his thoughts.

"Talk about what?"

"Do I really need to spell it? You know? You having a kid first..and now having a grandkid...I know you never talk about Nero's mother and I tried my best not to ask even though I'm dying to know how you..you out of everybody...could bang a woman...and not just a woman..a human woman! Shocking! Like how it happened? Or where? Or was it just random? Or was it...?

Vergil had to cut him off because his questions was getting out of line.

"I don't have to give you any explanation, Dante. What I have done or not, is indeed none of your business and I will not degrade myself or Nero's mother to this conversation just so I can satisfy your curiosity" Vergil needed to make clear that he will not talk about Nero's mother with anybody but Nero. He felt he owned him at least that.

"Okay, okay brother...relax, I was just trying to get you to talk about something at least! You've been dangerously quiet after today. That is all"

"I dont know what to tell you. Talking about feelings and ...all of that nonsense...is just not my style. I have a granddaughter and now all I can think about is how we will get her back. She does look a bit like mother, doesnt she?" asked Vergil suddenly.

"Yes, she does. I'm suprised but you have to admit our dna is quite strong, look at that white hair, seems like is gonna last a lot of generations" said Dante laughing.

"Are you not a bit scared about what Kyrie said regarding to her demonic side? I...wasn't expecting it will happen. I didn't even expect Nero will carry it or any future descendants we would have will the time come"

"I'm not gonna lie, brother. That did suprise me, but then again when I met Nero the first time, I knew he was special. When I saw how Yamato reacted on his hands, I realised he was your son but...no offense...he seemed a better version of you, he was full of love and loyalty to Kyrie even though he was just a punk kid back then." Said Dante with a melancholic smile"And you saw how he transformed himself, hell...he even grown an arm back..."

At the mention of the arm, Vergil twicked painfully. He had a big trouble talking about it. He didnt know he was his son, and even if he knew, on the state he was back then...he would have still done it which made him feel ashamed of himself.

" Listen brother, I know we are not the kind of people to talk about this so openly but you need to get your shit together once for all. You're missing the opportunity to know your son, to have a family, to have people who love you to surround you. This is your chance to get that. Don't screw it up chasing something that it will never work. You have been on the road to get power for more time that we can remember, and tell me brother...what did you get out of it? Pain? Emptiness?..."

" Dante, I know what I have to do. I just want Nero to have his daughter back. I dont expect him to forgive me for what I have done. I cant even forget myself, but what is done is done and I can not change the past. His head it's on his daughter right now, so this will not be a good time for us to "talk".

Dante was listening carefully, despite what Vergil said he had other plans in mind. This is the best opportunity for him to redeem himself. He needed to save his brother. He knew if Nero never accepts him, he will lose his brother. He couldn't afford that, not now that he was back and in good terms.

"Alright, time to move. The soon we rescue our granddaughter, the sooner you would be able to "talk" with Nero. Also, we agree that you will be grandpa Vergil and I'll be uncle Dante, yes? I mean no offense, but I think I look way younger than you" said Dante jokingly.

"I'm just older than you by a minute Dante, dont forget that! Plus, you're the one who looks like it's about to make it to his 90th brithday party. The beard...with the white hair?...hmm...not a good combination."

"Are you two both done?" asked Trish while rolling her eyes. "Everything is ready, I managed to get a car big enough to get all the guns and swords, and us of course"

"I'm driving! Said Vergil and Dante at the same time. "Hey, I asked first!" shouted Dante. "I dont care brother, you're out of your mind if you think I will let you drive and get us killed" Vergil said in an angry tone.

" I'M DRIVING so don't make me say it again and get in the car, NOW! Shouted Trish.  
"Alright, Trish..no need to lose it" answered calmly Dante.  
" Swear to God, dont make me act like your mother on this trip cause it will be a bit too akward considering you guys are probably older than me. Remember, I "might" look like your mother, but I'm NOT"

They finally managed to be on the way to Nero. They couldnt wait to get Eva back and know once for all, what the hell was going on. 


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

"_Nero! You have to stay awake! Cmon, you have to stay awake!"_ Nico was shouting at Nero _"Don't make me slap you, you know I'll do it…Nero…Neroooo…  
_Nico's voice started to faded away…her face...her surrounding… everything turned black… everything was gone.

* * *

_"Capulet City… never imagined I'd return here_…" said Dante while trying to stretch his body _"aaaagh… ten hours driving almost kills me, I would have preferred to just use my demon self and fly here"_ he rolled his eyes.  
_"Sure, because having an ugly red monster flying around will be so normal for humans, right?"_ Asked Trish.  
_"Hey, who you're calling ugly? Dante asked…"no need to get personal…"_ Dante let out in a painful whisper.

Vergil on the other hand, was trying to get everything out of the truck. _"Where exactly is Nero, we need to find him as soon as possible"  
_  
_"The van is just around that corner, however according to Morrison letters, they're staying on that house"_ answered Trish while pointing out a small red house with a black door.  
That's strange, thought Dante. Why they will be staying in the house for so long? He knew Nero wasn't the kind of person of staying in a place for so long unless is with Kyrie or the van.  
_"I have a weird feeling about this, I think is best if I show up first and you guys surround the house"_  
Vergil was sharing the same feeling, the house, the street, even the surrounding of the city was giving them creep feelings. It was around 8pm but the city was so empty and quiet. You would have guessed that at least would have some people walking around to get home, or even the building surrounding will have some lights on it but everything was dark.  
_"Trish, get those guns…and Vergil, I know you don't like guns but we can't leave all this stuff in here unprotected. Take some of them with you"_

For once, Vergil agreed without questions.

Dante started to walk towards the house, there seemed to be a small light coming out of one of the windows. He gave a sneak peek through it but saw nothing. He proceeds to knock the door. At the sound of this, a big tumultuous noise started to get inside the house.  
_"Who's there?"_ A female voice asked. She didn't seem scared. More like strong and determine.

_"Open up Nero, I know you there"_

No answer after that.

_"Cmon kid, I'm freezing out here!"_

The door opened for a bit to just look through it...

A woman with dark hair and dark eyes was on the other side, she had an angry look and asked again "_who the hell are you?"_

_"Really? Can't you not tell from my handsome look and my beautiful white hair?"_ Dante rolled his eyes...

She took a gun out of her back and pointed at him _"I'm not gonna ask again, who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want"_ she looked pissed now which made Dante reply immediately.

_"Okay okay, calm down yeah or you might end up hurting yourself sweetie"_ Dante say in a mockery tone while putting his hands up_. "I'm Dante, I think my nephew is staying here with you? White hair, cocky attitude?"  
_  
_"Dante"_ someone asked from the back _"Omg is Dante, auntie leave him in! It's safe"_ Nico came running to greet Dante and open the door for him.

_"You know this idiot?"_ asked the woman.

_"Why is everyone attacking me today? I dont think we have met long enough for you to call me idiot, you literally just met me" _said Dante sarcastically.

Dante went through and nod at Nico _"hey, kid, where's Nero?" _

At the mention if the last one, Nico made a sad face and tried to explain the situation to Dante _"Nero is here, he's resting on that room...he's been very weak. I'm glad you're here, maybe you can help us heal him"_

_"Heal him? What the hell happened? Can somebody give me a fucking explanation or I'm gonna loose it!"_ Dante started to get pissed off at this.

_"I will take you to him, is a really long story but you have to see him first. Althought it does make me wonder how did you find us? How did you know we were here and we needed your help?"_ Nico started to burst questions fastly which made Dante more impatiently.

_"Now is not the time, I need to ask Trish and Vergil to come and see him too, if he's as bad as you say they might help too"_ Dante went to the door and called them to get in _"No time for explanations, Nero is hurt and he needs our help...brother..."_he didnt need to finish his sentence to know what was going through his brother mind.

_"Where is he?"_ Vergil asked in a very serious and worried tone.

_"Follow me, I'll take you him"_ Nico's aunt told him.

She took him to the room at the end of the hall, when she opened the door, Vergil let a shocking sound out. He couldnt believe what was he seeing, Nero...he was covered in black veins, his face and rest of the body was pale although he looked very calm and rested, the veins was pomping hard and fast...he couldnt imagine the pain he might have been going through.

_"What happened, what made him like that?"_ Vergil asked in a whisper, he went close to his son. He took his hand and Nero groaned in pain in reaction.

_"One of the demons he fought with attacked him on the back, the cut would have healed by now if he wasn't for the poison which got into Nero's blood. I can't cure it; I've tried everything but I can't find any antidote. Nico and I tried to get more details of this demon but it disappeared..."_

_"Are you a doctor or something?"_

_"I am but I've never treated demons' attacks"_ she answered.

_"I need you to get me a clean needle, boil some water and get me some clean towels. He needs a blood transfusion, my blood. With his half demon and mine, it should be able to cure faster this poison. Right now, it's his human side fighting. He needs to devil trigger but he's too weak for it"_ Vergil took his coat off and started to roll up his sleeves. He then took the blanket out of Nero body and took his shirt off.

Nico's aunt went to get her equipment, and came running to the room.

Dante and Trish were on the living room waiting with Nico, after seeing the sudden movements coming from the room they decided to check what was happening.

_"Brother what the h...?"_Dante asked in shock after seeing Nero's body and the black veins. "_Nero..."_

_"I need everybody out. __Now. You can stay, I'll need your help, what's your name?"_ Vergil asked Nico's aunt.

_"Naevia, my name is Naevia"_ she stuttered a bit. She never imagined she'll be nervous in front of a man, but then again, she heard the stories from Nico. If is true what she said, he wasn't just a man. And she wasnt in a hurry to meet his other self." What do you need me to do?"

_"Put some towels on the boiling water and then try to clean his chest and arms. Can you pass me the needle?"_ Vergil asked in a hurry mood, everything was going so fast.

Vergil took the needle and added it some tubes to it on the other side so the blood could run from one end to the other.

_"Now I need you to step aside and call Dante. We need him to hold his arms, this is going to hurt"_

Naevia walked out of the room, and went straight to call Dante. He was sat on the sofa with his arms crossed waiting to know what the fuck was happening.

_"Dante, come with me. Vergil needs you"_

Dante followed her immediately without asking questions.

Once inside, Vergil approached Dante to explain to him the situation.

_"Nero has been poisoned, he needs to devil trigger so he can heal faster but he's too weak to even try right now. The poison is acting fast against his human blood. I need to transfuse him my blood so it can overcome his"_

Dante was listening carefully; he had never witnessed something like this and he was relief that his brother seemed to have extense knowledge on the matter. _"What do you need me to do?"  
_  
_"I need you to strongly hold his arms, the pain will be unbearable for him, I need him to stay steady so the needle doesn't come out while the blood is running"_

Dante moved to the top of the bed, and grabbed Nero's arms. Naevia was watching the scene with shock.  
Before starting, Vergil realized Naevia was still in the room. He looked at her and warned her _"I would suggest you to leave the room, I cannot having you screaming around when I start the process"_

She was surprised to hear this, does he not know that she was a doctor? That she has probably seen far worse situations than this? She thought annoyed.

_"I'll be fine, I've seen worse"_ she tried to keep a steady voice tone.

_"As you wish. I need you to hold his legs then, he will try to move and he will be strong."_ Vergil replied. He out the needle on his right arm and connected to Nero's arm. He then started to pump his harm so the blood starts to flood. Once the blood started to run, Vergil made a painful noise and deviled triggered.

Naevia let out a shocked sound _"Oh my god… whaa..."_ she was speechless. Never on her entire life has she seen anything similar. Standing in front of her wasn't the handsome man anymore...it was a demon but she couldn't describe it just a demon, he looked like a vengeful angel. Blue light was coming out of him and his face...his face looked angry and dangerous.

_"Hold his legs!"_ Vergil snapped Naevia out of her thoughts.

Nero let out a profound scream that shaked the whole room, his body was starting to receive all the demon blood from Vergil and the veins was started to turn orange and red. He was moving a lot trying to stop the pain.

_"I don't think I can hold him for much longer brother, how much time you need?" _Dante shouted.

_"Hold it, he's almost there! On my signal, I need you Naevia to leave the room, I can't guarantee your safety when he transforms"_ Vergil looked at her and he was somehow impressed she was still in the room after seeing his devil side. Maybe he didn't give her as much credit to her endurance as she was showing.

Almost all the black veins were disappearing, what was black turned red, then orange and now it was becoming blue. He was almost there.

_"Just a little bit, c'mon Nero. Now is not the time to give up"_ Vergil was trying to encourage his son. _"Naevia, NOW!"_

She looked at him, let Nero go and left the room without looking back.

With a massive bang, Nero managed to devil triggered. His eyes were open and he was standing up in the air. Then he suddenly passed out. Vergil took him and put him back to bed. _"He needs to rest for a bit before he can go up and running again, but he should be fine after this. I´ll stay with him just in case he has a fever or develop any other symptom"_ Vergil tried to explain to Dante.

"_What you just did brother…how did you know what to do? How did you know it will work?"_ Dante was surprised of Virgil knowledge about this situation.

"_Is a long story that I´m not ready to share yet"_ Vergil looked away. The memories of his time in the underworld were still too painful for him. He sat on the sofa in front of the end and let Yamato rest next to him.

Dante let the subject go, he knew 15 years fighting demons and been tortured by Mundus in hell wasn't exactly the definition of a heavenly holidays.

"_Alright, I'll let the girls know what's going on and ask Nico how they're doing on their investigations"._ Before leaving, he looked at his brother one more time. Virgil looked exhausted _"You should get some rest too; you'll need your strength when he wakes up. I have the feeling he won't be in a good mood"_

Virgil laid back on the sofa and closed his eyes _"I'll try my best. I just want to make sure he will be okay"_. For some strange reason, he felt he won't be able to rest until Nero makes it. He looked at his son, sleeping peacefully now that the pain as gone. His son…still feels strange to think about it. His blood, his descendant, his…he still couldn't believe it. His white hair, his face, his eyes, even his demon self. It all came from him… and her.

Memories of her came to his mind, laughs, soft caresses, he thought it was all a dream. All his time in hell, the thought of her was what kept him alive, sane. Now he had in front of him the proof of it. It did happen, why she didn't tell him about his existence? Would he still leave if she'd have told him?

Nero started to cough weakly snapping Vergil out of his thoughts. _"I need to tell him about her, he needs to know the truth"_ Vergil thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi guys! First I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to upload a new chapter. It has been mental at work because of Easter, but Easter is over now(Hope you guys enjoyed a good time!) so I´ll be able to focus more on the story. I´m not planning to stop it, there´s still lot to come that I´m sure you guys will love. Thank you for your kind words and your patience. i´m really fond with this story and it makes me happy you guys are enjoying it. Thank you!_

**Chapter 4: Yamato**

Somebody knocked the door; Vergil lifted his head up in response to the sound. He took a quick look to Nero still sleeping in his bed. Vergil put his hands on Yamato, an old habit.

"Yes?" Vergil asked in a soft voice.

Naevia walked in, carrying in her hands some fresh towels and a bowl of what seemed water. "Sorry, didn't meant to disturb you. I need to clean Nero´s wounds so it doesn't get infected and add some antiseptic cream…if that's alright with you?" she added this last looking at Vergil. She still wasn't sure of his connection to Nero, apart of what Nico told her but is not like she went deep into details. Also, seeing this man transforming into a huge blue angel monster still makes her a little bit nervous.

"Please go ahead" Vergil was watching her with hawk eyes how she was getting closer to Nero and doing her work. For some reason this woman made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't explain how or why but after transforming in front of her and seeing her scared face and the way she reacted, he couldn't figure out why she still stayed on the room. He knew humans weren't exactly the clever race, but why she didn't run? Why is she still here?

Naevia wet one of the towels with the water in the bowl and started to clean first Nero´s arms and then she moved to his chest. She stopped to look one of his scars, a deep cut on the right side of his chest. She looked at him and wonder how that happened, he was just a kid. A kid that started facing demons and killing them from such a young age. He was forced to grow up so fast and now he has a kid. He has a family that he needs to protect. She looked at his face one more time and she felt admiration for him. He was a cocky idiot kid but with more courage than anybody she knew.

"You didn't run, why?" a husky voice from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Vergil was so silent that she forgot for a second, he was still on the room. She didn't understand the question so she turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

Vergil leant forward and tried to explain himself, he wanted to know. "Back then, when I… devil triggered, I thought you would run away screaming scared, but somehow you didn't. Although you did look scared, you still decided to stay in the room and help. I was just wondering why is that" he was looking into her eyes trying to see if whatever she will say next would be a lie or not.

"Seeing… that… well, is not something I see every day, I´m not going to lie. But what good would have done if I left running? There was no time for that, we needed to help Nero." She made a sad smile and added "I guess I´m a doctor first and stupid human later" She broke his sight from him, somehow feeling a bit intimidated by his gaze. However, Vergil was looking at her with more curiosity. A doctor she said, that was interesting. He wanted to know more.

"A doctor you said, have you ever treated a half human - half demon before?"

"I can say that I have, no. I have treated demons' attacks on humans, cuts, broken bones… but not an actual demon. Then again, I guess there´s no many of them in the world." She turned and kept treating Nero, after she put the cream on him, she put back the blanket so he could keep resting. She started to clean Nero surrounding and then turned to Vergil before leaving "You should rest, there´s an empty room if you would like to use it." She hesitated first but the added "No offense, but you look like shit…regarding how powerful demon you might be". She added in a whisper.

Vergil took her statement by surprise. He can't recall anybody talking to him like that apart from Dante. But she was right, he was feeling like shit and he did smell like shit. "Thank you, I guess I should appreciate your honesty" He stand up and he got close to her until he was on her face. "I was hoping I could use your shower as well… if that´s alright"

She looked at his bright blue eyes and for a moment she was paralyzed. She couldn´t take her eyes off his. They were so bright, so mysterious… She tried to get hold of herself and managed to give him an answer "yes, of course… ahm… there´s a bathroom on the otherside of the hall, you can…you can use it…of course.. I will stay with Nero while you´re gone, take all the time you need, that´s fine…I mean if you okay with it, of course…" For some reason, she couldn't stop talking nervously.

Vergil made a small smirk and tried to answer "Thanks". He passed next to her and left to the empty room. She stayed on the door still wondering what the hell just happened. She closed the door to let Nero rest and went to the kitchen while still going through in her mind the scene that happened a minute ago. For some reason she was beating herself because she was never the kind of woman that would talk nervously in front of anybody like that. She will never behave like a teenager movie girl. In fact, she would have just rolled her eyes and let a sarcastic response come out. But when it came to this man, to talk to him, to be in his presence… she just couldn´t understand why it made her feel like that.

"Hey auntie… auntie… AUNTIE!" Naevia snapped out of her deep thoughts with a blush on her cheeks "Yes?" She faced Nico through the little window that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"You okay? You look a bit distracted" Nico was trying to see her aunt´s face better.

"Yes, yes. I was just focus on cleaning this. Tell me, what is it?" Naevia tried to get the attention out of her.

Dante and Trish were on the living room trying to put together all the information they were getting. They laid out a map on the dinning table and they were trying to put marks to track all of Nero´s routes so far.

Dante heard Naevia and Nico coming to the room and turned around to ask Naevia how´s his nephew doing.

"He´ll be fine I recall, what your brother did surely helped. Now we just need to wait for him to wake up".

Dante let out a snort laugh, "I knew he would make it, he´s as stubborn as we all are, it runs on the family, I guess. Speaking of which… is my brother still in the room with him? That idiot needs to rest" Dante asked while rolling his eyes.

At the mention of his brother, Naevia flushed but tried to hold herself and answered him " He, well, I told him he can use the empty room to rest, and well he needed a shower too, so I´m guessing he´s now in the shower and then he might get a rest, not sure, I mean…"

Dante was still looking at her but now with a funny attitude. "Will you look at that…my idiot brother has an admirer" He thought he was seeing that she was starting to feel embarrassed after this so he tried to take the attention out of her as now everybody was looking at her.

"Alright, well, while he´s busy, we need to make plans about how we can track these demons. Nico, what exactly did you guys find out?"

"After it happened, we realized they opened a kind of portal to get to Nero´s place. We tried tracking the left tracks of this portal, and see where it got us. What we didn´t count is that the portal was bouncing on different locations that made us to get lost. I know, I admit it wasn´t our clever moment, but we weren't thinking straight. We never knew someone would try to kidnap little Eva, so when it happened, Nero wasn´t thinking. He just wanted to get her back, he was furious and reckless, he couldn't bare looking at Kyrie, so we tried to leave as soon as it happened" Nico felt really sad after saying all of this, she felt guilty of not being smart enough to find Eva quickly. She always thought she was very smart and talented to do this demon hunting and now she couldn't find them.

"We will get her back"

Everybody looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Vergil was standing on the back, hearing Nico´s story.

"You said they opened a portal, that is a good lead. That means I can track it with Yamato as it will be able to remove all the "traps" they've made to confuse you while looking for it" He came closer to see the map on the table. "Hmm…. I have an idea, but I need Nero to wake up so I can explain it to him" Vergil looked at his brother.

"I think is time to wake him up then brother" said Dante. He smiled at this brother and asked him "Do you want to do it or I´ll do it?"

"It would be better if we do it both, I´m not sure how he will react" Vergil asked nervously looking at his brother.

They both went to the room while the rest were looking at them leaving with curious face.

"So… should we bet who will get stabbed first?" asked Nico

Trish let out a loud laugh "My money is on Dante, he hasn't been stabbed in a long time"

Naevia stared at Trish with a concerned look. "He needs to get stabbed time to time to keep him happy" Trish tried to explain. Naevia was still looking at her, what kind of messed up people she was dealing with. Nico was laughing "My money is on Vergil, I bet Nero will not be happy when he wakes up" Naevia flinched at the mention of Vergil "Should we help them?" she asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine" Answered Trish laughing and went back to keep working on the map.

Meanwhile Vergil and Dante made their way to Nero´s room. Once inside they looked at each other.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping… So.. how do we wake him up?" asked Dante with an amusing tone.  
"I´ll try to wake him up with Yamato, it should wake up his demon side" Vergil pulled out Yamato and got closer to Nero. He took out the blankets and touched Nero´s chest with Yamato. A blue light came out of it and went into Nero´s chest. His body started to react to it and Nero let out a deep sight. Seconds later he opened his eyes.

Nero tried sitting up while rubbing his eyes. "What the fuck…? Where am I?" Nero started looking his surrounding and then stopped suddenly when he realized he wasn´t alone in the room. Dante and Vergil were looking at him with cautious faces. "Dante? What are you doing here?" Nero tried standing up. He lost his balance for a second but Vergil was quick enough to try to hold him and help him sit on the bed.

"What happened? How long I´ve been out?"

Dante and Vergil looked at each other, they didn´t know how to answer him so Dante tried to explain as he could his version of the story. "Well, so far the only thing we know is that you were poisoned by a demon during a fight, that's what knocked you out. Kyrie called me asking for help, and well I brought Vergil and Trish with me to help." At the mention of Vergil, Nero looked at him.

"I didn't expect you will be here." Said Nero to him.

"I understand". Vergil answered cautiously. He was a little bit unsure on how to proceed. However, he couldn't take his eyes out of Nero.

"In fact, I didn't expect any of you to be here. I need to get up…Eva…" at the mention of his daughter, Dante started to ask.

"Sooo… when were you going to tell us that you have a kid? When she was ready to have another? I mean I don't know if you noticed but Vergil and I are not getting exactly younger by the days." Dante asked with a sarcastic tone.

"It was none of your business, Dante."

"None of my business, NONE OF MY BUSINESS!?" he repeated with a heated astonishment voice. "Are you serious?" He turned to his brother, "Is he serious?"

"Brother…" Vergil was trying to calm the situation. He didn't want to provoke Nero.

"Yes, Dante. Excuse me that for once, I didn't think of you. Sorry that I didn't include you on my family´s business!" Nero standed up and was starting to get angry.

"Family. We are your family, and whether you like it or not, Kyrie and Eva are our family too. Do you think we will stay in home watching movies while our granddaughter is kidnapped by demons?!"

"Family…family? What family are you talking about?" Nero was now standing on Dante´s face getting very angry. "You mean my crazy ass uncle who btw, when I first met, was trying to kill me? Or my father? You know, the guy who cut my arm to get more power?... Please, don't make me laugh. You want to know who my family is? I´ll tell you! My wife, the one who has always been there for me, the one that I can't survive without. My daughter, the one that I cursed into this world with all my demonic bullshit but I would never regret. The one that makes my day goes from shit to the best when she smiles at me and calls me daddy. That's what I call family. Dante."

"Nero" Vergil called from behind him, Nero still looking at Dante with a defiant eyes as it was almost like he wasn't expecting a good fight. However, Vergil was still trying to calm the situation.

"We understand, excuse Dante, sometimes he talks too much for his own benefit" Dante looked at him, then he relaxed his shoulders and rolled his eyes "Whatever" and went to sit on the sofa that was in front of the bed.

"Nero, we understand, however we would very much like to help. We understand why you wanted to keep it a secret, but whether you like or not, she´s family. We are family. I can not change the past and I would always blame myself for what happened to you. But I want to believe that somehow what happened made me found you. And now Eva." Nero looked at him. The man that was his father, the one that gave him life or how Nico would say, he wouldn't be here without him and that's a biological fact.

"I don't have time for this bullshit right now, I need to find Eva. That's the only thing I have in my mind right now" Nero wasn't ready to start sharing feelings or regrets, he only wanted to find his daughter. He tried getting his shirt on and was trying to get his shoes. Dante looked at him and thought that he was right, the sooner they find Eva, the sooner they would have "time" to talk.

"Well, that's the clever thing you have said so far today, well… Vergil has an idea apparently" Dante got up and made Nero look at his father after saying this.

"Yeah? What is it?" Nero was leaving the room and Dante and Vergil followed him. The headed to the living room where everybody was waiting curiously for them.

"Disappointed" Said Trish to Dante "I bet a lot of money you will get stabbed"

He looked at her, "Sorry love, not today unfortunately. But who knows? The day hasn´t finished yet" He winked at her.

"Hey, you okay?" Nico approached Nero "I was worried you´d stay in that bed forever!"

"Yeah, I´m fine. Fill me in…what did I miss so far? Any update?" He approached the table and looked at the map.

"I think there´s a way to track the portal. Nico told us that you guys tried but got lost with the multiple verses lines." Vergil looked at his son. "Yamato can fix that"

Nero looked at his father´s sword that was resting on his waist. "How?" Nero asked.

"When you absorbed Yamato into your arm, it left a mark on you. You are connected to it. But also, you are the only one apart from me and my father that can react to it. Yamato has the power to open a portal anywhere, it was used back in the day to seal the portal between the living world and the underworld. One of the reasons I found you, it was because I was tracking the power of Yamato, and I could only do so because it lived in me long enough to keep that mark and give me that power." Nero was listening carefully, he never thought of this.

"So how can we make it work, brother. You are alive now, do you think Yamato will obey to anybody else than you?" asked Dante curiously.

"It will to him, he has my blood and father´s running through his veins. Yamato recognizes him already and it will obey. What I need you to do Nero, and this is important as it will help us track Eva, as she as our blood too, I need you to think of her. Any memory you have of her, I want you to imagine that you´re back there with her, that she´s in front of you. I know is hard, but you have to trust me." Nero tried to do what Vergil asked.

"Now, while you do that, I want you to hold Yamato. Everybody should make some space". Nico and her aunt, started to take the table out and push the furniture to make space in their living room. Vergil put Yamato on Nero´s hands. "Now, just think of her, her laugh, her face, her smell… it should take you to her"

Nero was grabbing Yamato hardly. He had his eyes closed and was trying really hard to get a picture in his head. The most powerful one was when Eva was born. When he saw her for the first time, her face, her eyes, when he held her. He felt euphoric, he had a daughter, from him and his love for Kyrie, then Eva looked at him and smiled. That smile will stay forever in his mind.

"That's it Nero, you´re doing well. Keep going" Vergil encouraged his son. Blue light was coming out of Yamato and was flooding through Nero´s arms.

Suddenly, Nero started to feel something he couldn't describe. Ït was almost as if he could expand himself. Like he could be somewhere else. He then started to have a picture on his mind, it looked dark at the beginning but then he recognized some trees, it looked like there were fire around but nothing was burning, then he saw what it looked like a cabin in the forest. Something was moving around it, very fast like shadows. He then heard a scream, he recognized that scream. It was Eva when she was getting tired and it was sleep time. He tried getting closer, it was getting difficult for him to keep this connection. He tried memorizing everything he was seeing. He heard another voice, much deeper "Silenceee! How many times do I have to say that your mummy and daddy are not coming! You ungrateful child, I should sacrifice you already and get it over with".

Nero got back to himself panting "I know where she is, I know how to get her". Vergil helped Nero to sit down. "You did very well, we have now a good track, we can follow it" said Vergil.

"What did you see? Where is she?" Asked Dante.

"I´m not sure of the location exactly but I can take you there with Yamato. I heard her voice, and the demon that is with her. I´m not sure she will have much time, she seems like she´s giving them a hard time" tried to explain Nero.

Dante burst a laugh. "Why am I not surprised? She took that from her amazing uncle".

Nero let out a smile at this, Dante couldn't even begin to imagine how much his daughter looked like Dante. She was a troublemaker, that´s for sure.

"Is that time to go for her, do you feel strong enough for that Nero?" Vergil asked his son.

"I am to get my daughter back, not matter how much it would take me."


End file.
